Jaz Neko
Jaz Neko is the diplomatic speaker for Zoreilya and also its only politician. Although Neko was created on the planet of Arna by William Manner, and she was raised on Reguim, she now considers herself a Zore. Neko's element is an unknown element known as Arbria, or The Dark Element. Neko was created by William Manner on the planet Arna. After he created Experiment 3, also known as Seth Neko, Manner went on to attempt multiple other Created, but most experiments failed. His final experiment was to construct the first female Created, and he succeded. Experiement 16, or Jaz Neko was Manner's last project. Although in public, Manner was very proud of his two Created children, there were rumors of Manner abusing the children, especially Experiement 3. People spekulated this was because of Arna's media no longer covering 3 or Manner years after his first success. Only a few years later, 16 ended up on Reguim. William Manner was found dead in his home and his experiments were gone. On Reguim, 16 was abandoned by her brother on the steps of a public building in Thanos, a state in Reguim. A Hight Council member of The Courts, Jet Varnes took the girl into his care and adopted her. 16 told Varnes that she did not have a name, but her brother had called her Jaz Neko and a few weeks later, Jaz Neko was seen throughout most Reguim media coverage as the new daughter of Varnes. Although many investigations were attempted into looking whether Jaz was 16, Varnes denied access to the little girl and made it impossible for investigators to continue their venture. As she was too young to know her true past, Jaz grew up for most of her life thinking she was blood with Varnes. At 17, she learned the truth from her false parent and decided to seek out her true past. Her travels led her to the planet of Zoreilya, a planet of very few people, and no set government. She decided to make a home for herself, and the people appreciated her work as she started to organize their culture. Curently, the population has grown significantly, and since the city of Nótt was established, the Zoreilyians have been importing and exporting goods with Arna and Requim. Jaz Neko has since been known as their leader and the people put their faith in her even to this day. During her search for answers, Jaz learned about her brother Seth and tried to make contact with him. When the two first met, her older brother attempted to assassinate her and was stopped by a fellow Zoreilyan named Gabriel. To her demise, Jaz learned her brother was a murderer and had lost his sanity many years before their reunion. Desperate for answers, Jaz continued to try and meet with her brother, but asked Gabriel to become her guardian against Seth's malice. Although he still attacks her from time to time, Seth has been revealing answers to Jaz as time has passed. Currently, Jaz lives in the city of Nótt, but often stays with her friend Zayne Wolf who has offered her protection from her brother. She often travels to Arna and Reguim to discuss politics and to meet with other leaders. She is a good friend of Torn Allans and has a complicated history with Vaven Von Neon. Although the two have been known to argue in the past, Van's planet Zath and Zoreilya are known to be good neighbors to one another. Category:Main Character